


Home Stories

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omake, Trans Character, Trans Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluff/smut pieces taking place within The Home We Made Together, but can be read as separate pieces if you really want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right At Home

The door shut behind him, Mako looked down at the blonde in his arms and gulped hard.  Gently, he let Jamie out of his arms and onto the bedroom floor, feeling lanky arms continuing to hold onto him around his neck and breathing on his own lips.  Grasping the boy’s hips, they shared a slow, smouldering kiss, watching as Jamie’s eyelids fluttered fast.  God, he was so fucking pretty.

 

“Mako,” Jamie whispered, a clear giddiness in his voice, “so, um, are we gonna...”

 

“If you want to,” Mako replied, the two clumsily making their way to the bed, Jamie falling back as soon as his knees hit the edge and letting out a gasp.

 

Beneath him, and only illuminated by the moonlight spilling into the room, Jamie looked absolutely beautiful.  The blonde closed those ember eyes of his and reached down, taking off his shirt fast off and revealing his curvy torso, Mako’s thumbs instantly caressing the cut of his hips.

 

“Aren’t you a sight,” the homeowner chuckled, the man beneath retaliating as he grasped the sleeves of Mako’s white tank top with his boney hands, attempting to lift it off of the larger man’s body.  Assisting in the endeavor, he watched as Jamie felt up his bare chest and stomach, the boy’s cheeks burning red.

 

Mako couldn’t really hold himself back for much longer, though.  With the way Jamie practically glowed beneath him, want clear in his lust-filled gaze, he had to make his mark.  The larger man leaned down and began to kiss and nip at the bare skin, letting his tongue slide over Jamie’s collarbone as his fingers drew circles in the boy’s lower back.  Pulling back to see the bruise he made, Mako grinned and placed more as the other scratched at his skin and let out lewd noises.

 

Upon pressing their hips together, Mako noticed two things--one, that he himself was already very, very hard, and two, Jamie wasn’t.  In fact, through his thin shorts, he felt more...wet.  With the way the blonde pushed back at Mako’s shoulders in an attempt to push him off, it seemed that he’d noticed it as well.

 

“W-Wait,” Jamie mumbled, scrambling back a little and grasping at the hem of his shorts, taking a deep breath and keeping his gaze cast downward.  “Um...I guess I shoulda...told ya sooner, roight?  That, um...I wasn’t...I mean...Ah, ta hell with it!!” He pulled them off fast, turning his head as he spread his legs.  “You can call it what it is,” Jamie murmured as he closed his eyes, reaching down with his fingers, “my cunt.  I don’t feel ashamed about it, I’m still a man with it.  You know that, roight?”

 

“Of course I do,” Mako instantly replied, hands reaching back out and kissing him hard, “oh, Jamie...you’re my good boy.”

 

The words instantly set Jamie into a flustered state, spreading his labia and giggling into the meeting of their lips once more.  “Keep talkin’,” he grinned, Mako pushing him down with a hand once more, “and keep goin’.  Don’t gotta worry about nothin’, I only got rid of up top and the eggs.”

 

Mako nodded and swallowed back his concern, reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube he’d bought only recently, mostly as encouragement for himself to confess already.  He hadn’t actually expected them to even try getting this far into the night, but regardless, he wasn’t exactly going to stop unless Jamie said so.

 

With a grunt, Mako took off the rest of his clothes and tossed them off the bed, cracking a smirk as he saw how red Jamie’s cheeks were while he stared shamelessly at the homeowner.  “Yer so fucking cute,” he chuckled out loud, grabbing the lube and warming it in his palms, “how the hell do you manage to do that?”

 

Reaching up with both hands, Jamie grasped at the hair and pulled down, spreading his legs and averting his gaze.  “Yer sayin’ that,” he mumbled, “when yer actin’ so sexy.  Didn’t even think ya had that in ya.”

 

“No?” Mako coated his fingers and lowered it near the boy’s entrance.  “Why’s that?” His hand rested on Jamie’s shoulder as he leaned in, feeling lanky arms take their place eagerly around his thick neck.  “I...I know I’m old.  And big.  Plus, I’ve got some scars and shit, so if anything I can’t imagine you exactly fell for me because I’m physically your type.”

 

“Eh, nah, you are,” Jamie shrugged, eyes still lowered until Mako’s large digit made its way inside of him, causing the blonde to yelp and moan.  “Oh, fuck...!  Fuck, no, I love how big you are~!” As Mako thrusted his finger inside, he watched how the man beneath squirmed, letting out senseless and wry whines.  At the very least, Mako could say he was giving Jamie a good time.

 

“You haven’t even looked down at it yet, have you?” The older man purred, leaning down as he nibbled on the boy’s ear.  With his free hand, he reached down and grasped his length, sitting back up as he thrusted in a second finger so Jamie could see him fully.  Needless to say, the blonde’s reaction was more than what he could hope for.

 

Lowering his left hand, Jamie began to nibble hard at his black nails, letting out an airy giggle and raising an eyebrow.  “Big as I thought ya’d be,” he mumbled, “just like the rest of ya.  Fuck, okay, I admit it, I-I think yer fuckin’ hot!  Always have, yer just my type!!”

 

“I figured,” Mako chuckled, lubing himself up as he continued to open the blonde, “to want me as strongly as you’ve been.” Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and grasped both of Jamie’s hips, feeling the way the blonde’s thin body stilled as his chest rising and falling rapidly with the rhythm of his breath.

 

Pulling his finger from his mouth, Jamie finally let their eyes meet with one deep sigh.  “Then what’s yer excuse?”

 

“Hm?” Mako felt his heart beat rapidly upon seeing the way Jamie’s eyelids were drooping and his mouth was slightly agape.  It reminded him of the way the blonde looked when they first met, attempting to find his smile even in all his nervousness.

 

“I mean,” Jamie shrugged and let both his hands drop to beside his head, fully turning his head to the right, “I’m really a downgrade from what ya used ta have, ain’t I?  So why’re ya so eager?”

 

The older man’s heart ached upon hearing the other compare himself to what was lost long ago.  If showing him those photos was going to make Jamie feel this way about himself...Mako slipped his head inside, and then grasped the boy’s hands in his own as he continued to push in, eliciting a sharp gasp from each once he was halfway inside.

 

“How can I not be,” Mako breathlessly chuckled, feeling Jamie’s tiny hands clenched up in his palms, “yer the one person ballsy enough to fall in love with me even when I don’t deserve it, after all I’ve done...” Fully inside, it felt hard to form coherent words for both of them, the tightness of Jamie’s hole just barely managing to fit Mako practically miraculous.  “I’m in love with the way you love me,” the homeowner whispered, leaning in and wrapping his large arms around the other’s lanky body, “it makes you the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

 

Pressing their lips together fast, Mako pulled out and thrusted back in, enveloping Jamie tight into his arms.  He heard the blonde let out a long, uncut whine as he scratched at Mako’s back, turning into gasping as he broke their kiss.  “Fuck--” Jamie’s eyes welled up with tears, nails digging into his fleshy back.  “F-Feels so good...so good!”

 

That was all the encouragement Mako needed to start again, repeating the motion and loving how Jamie’s unabashed moans and screeches filled the room.  “You’re so loud,” Mako chuckled, caressing the blonde’s cheek and biting softly at his thin, tender neck, “you’re nice and loud for me, aren’t you?”

 

“Y-Yes,” Jamie panted, speaking through the spit that welled up in his throat, “I-I’m extra loud just fer ya!!”

 

Sucking on the warm flesh of his neck and collarbones, Mako let his hand run its way through Jamie’s hair as he chortled heartily at the way he could make the blonde so honest.  “Good boy,” he murmured in his deep voice, “you’re such a good boy, aren’t you?”

 

Emitting long gasp and whimper, Jamie nodded his head vigorously and slammed it back on the pillow, still clinging tight to the man inside of him.  “I-I’m a good boy!” He cried out, choking on the words a bit.  “I’m yer good boy, Mako, I’m good--!!”

 

The homeowner could feel those sweet, sharp hips clasp around him, the blonde gasping shallow breaths as he reached his high--his first high.  Lifting himself up a bit with arms at either side of the boy’s body, Mako let out a low chuckle as he watched Jamie fall from his high with tears in the corners of his eyes.

 

“That’s right,” The silver haired man growled sultrily, running his fingers atop the boy’s head once more, “you’re my good boy who can take me still, right?”

 

“Roight,” Jamie breathed out with hands reaching up and feeling Mako’s chest, lacing his fingers through the soft tufts of fur, “keep going...keep it up until ya’ve spilt it all in me!”

 

That was what he wanted to hear.  With a wide grin, Mako thrusted hard and deep into the other once more.  Hands grasping Jamie’s lanky body, he pulled the two up until they were sitting upright, fingers slipping until they held on firmly to those lovely hips the other possessed.  The blonde, caught off-guard, held on tightly around Mako’s neck and kissed him quick before letting out a yelp as he was lifted up and slammed back down onto the man’s massive girth.

 

“FUCK!” Jamie cried out with no shamelessness in his voice to be heard.  “Shite, fuck, FUCK~!  Mako, ah--more, more, I’m gettin’ close again!  Ah, fuck~!!!”

 

“That’s more like it, Jamie,” Mako purred, looking into those beautiful ember eyes as they fluttered open and closed, “you’re doing great, keep holding on!”

 

“I am,” Jamie whimpered, managing to find a way in helping the rhythm as he continued to cling close to the other, “I am, I am, I am...!!  A--AHH!!!  Mako, Mako--~!!”

 

Clasping tightly to the blonde, their faces pressed together as the two stilled, breathing into each other as the larger man finally released his load, feeling the way it spilled out and trickled down the tight hole that it was wrapped up in.  A warmth found its way burning inside his heart as he heard the tiny sighs and whines the other let out, thin fingers gently brushing across the skin of his shoulder.

 

“So much,” he finally heard Jamie mumble, “just like you...there’s so much...”

 

“Did you cum again?” Mako cooed into the blonde’s ear, kissing the lobe and earning a half-moan, as well as the nodding of a head into the crook of his neck.

 

“It felt good,” Jamie dreamily whispered, “fuck, no, it felt better than good.  That was the best I’ve ever had.”

 

Resting the two on the bed as he pulled out, Mako pulled the covers over them and brushed his large fingers through the blonde’s crispy locks.  “Well,” he grinned, nuzzling Jamie’s long nose with his own short snout, “I have to be glad about that.  I...” Pulling him into a tight embrace once more, Mako kissed the other’s forehead softly, closing his eyes.  “I’ve needed you for a long time.  I’m so glad you’re here, I can’t imagine myself without you ever again.”

 

Feeling the hold be returned, he simply heard a soft, sleepy murmur of agreement, the light of the moon outside even fading.  Despite the dark, and despite his own lack of energy to keep his eyelids opening, Mako had to admit he really didn’t want to go asleep if it meant the night was over.  At the very least, he was happy to know one thing.

 

The most beautiful, spontaneous, and loving person in the world was madly in love with him, and he had the strength to love them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know honestly I wasn't even going to mention that Jamie was trans in the actual story, so I'm glad I got to here. Thank you all so much for reading, and you can follow my tumblr [here!](http://lilmaeval.tumblr.com/) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, and maybe another one of these eventually ;v


	2. Clean Body, Clean Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some time after the events of the Jesse arc and before the final chapter.

“Oi,” Jamison wrapped his arms tightly around Mako’s neck from behind as the man sat on the couch, “I'm bored.  Can I paint yer nails?”

 

Tilting his head back, the homeowner stared at Jamison and shrugged with a nod.  “If you want,” he grunted, shifting in the embrace that held him, “never had my nails painted before...”

 

With a fluttering heart, Jamison hopped over the couch and grinned as he showed off his left hand, the only one he could paint considering it was his only real one.  “I do a pretty fine job, I say,” he boasted, “whaddya think?  Wanna get matching black?”  After all, that would be simple enough, and it was probably the color he had the most of on him, which he needed considering just how big Mako’s fingers were.  Not that he minded that, of course.

 

“Sounds fine,” Mako leaned forward, holding out his own hands and staring at them, “but...hm.  I was planning on taking a bath soon, I don’t want to ruin your work right away if it scrubs the paint off...”

 

A bath?  He hadn’t taken one in a long while, hadn’t he?  Considering showers were usually faster and even then he only took them every other day.  But still...A bath with Mako could be pretty fun.  “Then let’s do that~!” Jamison grinned, kissing his lover’s cheek and nuzzling his face against the scruff of the man’s cheek.

 

He could feel how the already warm man grew hot with blush as he heard the statement, a large hand grasping both of Jamison’s small ones.  “You want...Oh.” Standing up, Mako averted his gaze as his lips curled into a bashful smile.  “I suppose that would be fine.  Um...Let me go get the water ready, you grab your towel and clothes.” With that, he dropped his grasp and rushed over to his bathroom.

 

Once gone, Jamison’s mind decided to turn on him, and thought about the last time he and Jesse shared a shower.  Burrowing his head into a pillow, his face grew flush with embarrassment at how Jesse hadn’t really even touched him.  It was all the blonde clinging to the other’s tan body from behind, crouching uncomfortably because if he stood up straight, he’d probably either knock the shower head or make Jesse weirded out.

 

And, the worst part, throughout it all...He didn’t mind.  He just wanted to be with him.  He couldn’t even see that the man had a limited interest in him at that point.  In any case, it didn’t matter now.

 

He could hear the sound of water pouring, and a deep humming of a familiar tune.  Mako, who did want him, was waiting for Jamison, and that was all the blonde really had to be concerned about.  He slid on his arse down the stairs and grabbed a towel from his bathroom, tripping over himself as he attempted to run up the stairs.

 

“Oi, I’m here!” Jamison announced as he barged into the warm room, the bath just beginning to fill as Mako ran his fingers underneath the spout.  “Ah, still ain’t finished?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Mako shrugged as he mindlessly took off his shirt, “you weren’t expecting this to be that fast, were you?  You were only gone for maybe a minute.”

 

That was true enough.  Following suit and taking off his own clothes, Jamison sat on the edge of the large bathtub and watched as the water poured in, tapping his foot on the tile while taking off his prosthetic arm and leg.  “So,” he shrugged, “you’ve got the space for it.  Why baths over showers?”

 

“They’re more comfortable,” Mako answered with a shrug, letting his pants drop with a sigh of relief as he stood up, “plus, I get tuckered out most days.  If I do end up showering, I tend to sit anyway.”

 

That was so adorably lazy, Jamison couldn’t help but giggle at it, eyes not afraid to admire the man’s delightfully large body as the other joined him on sitting on the ledge.  Once he was sat, the blonde leaned against his shoulder and felt a huge hand wrap itself tightly around his body.  Oh.

 

“I’m surprised with for how long we’ve been together at this point,” Mako snorted, “that we haven’t done this yet.”

 

“Mm,” Jamison nodded, closing his eyes and feeling his fingertips trace up the man’s side, his size making him quite soft and cushy to the touch. “A chance to use all those fancy soaps that make ya smell so nice.”

 

“Well,” Mako’s cheeks heated up, pressing his lips to the top of the boy’s head, “if that’s the case, I'm sure I have some bubble bath stuff around here.”

 

As Mako got up, Jamison grasped the ledge to gain back his balance, blinking as he watched the huge man lumber about looking through the different cabinets in the room. “Wait,” he leaned forward, “do ya actually take bubble baths on yer free time?”

 

Pulling out a bottle, the silver haired man took out the band that held up his ponytail and kneeled down next to the tub, pouring the liquid in.  “Sometimes,” Mako replied, “what?  They feel good.”

 

Though he supposed that was the case, Jamison couldn’t help but think about how he hadn’t even had a real bubble bath since he was a little kid.  Just in general, he didn’t like taking baths, but for some reason, bubble baths seemed so...claustrophobic.  Then again, wasn’t sharing a shower in the same vein?  Only you had leg room--one leg, and the support the other person gave.  At least sitting could be a more comfortable experience, he supposed.

 

“I’m getting in,” Mako announced, stepping in without waiting for a response and watching as the water rose with his presence.  Swallowing with a dry mouth, Jamison swung his body around and joined in, bubbles tingling across his skin as he pressed himself tightly to Mako.

 

“Ain’t half bad,” the blonde muttered with a shiver in his tone, “really, ah, clean feeling I guess.”

 

“Mm,” Mako adjusted Jamison onto his lap, sitting upright so the man could lean on his chest comfortably, “how alien to you.”

 

“What?!” Sticking his tongue out, Jamison pouted and folded his arms and shook his head.  “Nothin’ wrong with takin’ a shower every two days...”

 

“Maybe not,” Mako sniffed, cupping some water in his large hand and pouring it over the other, “but for someone who’s like a living magnet to dirt and grime, you really should be cleaning yourself far more frequently.”

 

Jamison thought up an argument and, giving himself the rare chance to think on his words, bit his tongue and let out a snarl before practically bludgeoning his own head into the man’s chest.

 

After all, hadn’t it been a certain ex of his that encouraged poor hygiene was a rather manly trait?

 

A few large fingers stroked themselves through Jamison’s hair, giving his head a massage and feeling as the man’s thumb pressed softly to his tender neck.  “Hm?” The lodger turned his head upwards, eyes fluttering open slowly and catching a smirk on the man’s thick lips.

 

“You should relax,” Mako suggested, his deep voice barely above the sound of the running tap that continued to fill the tub, “drop your focus on the world, maybe you could leave it on me.  Whatever you need to let nothing matter but this moment.”

 

Still staring up at the man, Jamison sat up a bit further and wrapped his left arm around the man’s neck, his right arm resting on his chest as he leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.  “I’m afraid I’m not one fer relaxin’, mate,” he hummed, “maybe you can give me somethin’ ta do instead?”

 

“You’ll have something to do after this,” Mako stated.  As Jamison’s cheeks grew hot, he watched as the other furrowed his brow and gave him a peck on the nose.  “You’ll be painting my nails, right?”

 

“Oh,” blinking, the blonde shrugged and rested his chin on the man’s chest, “roight.  Paintin’...”

 

“Baths are not the best place for getting horny,” Mako bluntly remarked, “you can get dizzy easily with the heat and there’s a chance of fainting.”

 

Letting out a long whine, Jamison buried his face into Mako’s pecs and kicked his stump.  He suddenly remembered why he didn’t like baths again.  “But I’m bored,” he huffed, “what am I s’posed ta do now?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll find something,” Mako pet his head gently, “you usually do.  I’m not saying you can’t do...suggestive things.  But I highly advise we save testing your gag reflex for when there’s not a chance of you drowning.”

 

Well shit.  He could do anything else, could he?  His lips pressed to the skin of his pecs, Jamison lowered them slowly and wrapped them around the man’s right nipple, tongue lapping as he sucked.

 

“Christ,” Mako instantly let out a low rumble of approvement, his fingers digging into the man’s hair a little bit, “that’s so damn lewd...”

 

That was how he knew he was doing good.  His lips kissed harder on the tender skin, his breathing hitched as he tasted the man’s warm skin.  Jamison’s eyes rolled back as his hand grasped at the other’s side, moaning and grinding lightly against his thigh and stomach.  There was a firmness to Mako’s leathery skin that seemed to melt away under the soapy bubbles that prickled upon both of them.

 

“Yer tasty,” Jamison mumbled as his crooked teeth began to nibble on his tit, “tasty...like smoked ham or somethin’.”

 

“What a sexy comparison,” Mako sarcastically drawled, his hand rubbing up and down Jamison’s back.

 

“Oi, somethin’s workin’ at least!” The blonde beamed.  “I mean, I don’t even have ta look down ta know yer enjoyin’ this~!” More than he could get out of his last partner, at least.

 

“Jamie...” The older man let out a deep sigh and turned off the tap, lifting the boy up slightly and pulling him into a deep kiss.  “Forget about me.  I’ll give you something if it’ll make you sit back and relax, okay?”

 

“No promises,” Jamison quickly admitted, “depends on what ya had in mind, of course.” It would take quite the offer to get him to cool down, after all--

 

“Then sit on my face.”

 

That was all Jamison needed to hear.  Assisted with Mako’s grasp on his hips, Jamison soon felt himself practically standing on one leg over the other’s mouth, only to be pulled down as plump lips pressed themselves to his swollen clit.

 

“S-Shit,” Jamison’s breathing grew uneven, his heart pounding as he ran his lanky fingers through Mako’s silver hair, “you know what yer doin’ down there, mate...” Of course, the man had a wife before him at one point, but even so, it’d been quite the long time.  It didn’t matter much to him at the moment, of course, because Mako’s tongue was sliding itself across the length of his enlarged clitoris while one of his massive fingers was gently inserted into Jamison’s entrance.

 

The sound of sweet suckling echoed in the room, the steam from the hot water rising and hitting the lodger hard.  Ah, maybe Mako was right about lust being dangerous in the bathtub...

 

“Mako,” Jamison whimpered, his right arm wrapping itself around his chest as his left hand only held onto the other’s hair tighter, gasping for air in the heated atmosphere, “I-I’m close...”

 

A low rumble escaped the mouth of the man below, sending shivers up Jamison’s spine and causing him to reach his peak with a loud shriek.  After catching his breath, the blonde felt himself be lowered until he was in Mako’s arms once more, eyelids drooping as he laid lightheaded against the man’s moist pecs once more.

 

“Feeling a little better?” Mako asked, his hands doing a delightful job of rubbing Jamison’s body in all the right places.

 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his left hand reaching out and mindlessly curling his fingers through the wispy silver hairs on Mako’s arm, “much better, actually.”

 

“Good,” the homeowner chuckled and grabbed a bottle, pouring it into his hands and rubbing it through Jamison’s hair, “time to get you cleaned up then.  Maybe I can wash those dirty thoughts out of your head as well.”

 

“Roight,” Jamison let out an airy giggle, “like that’ll ever happen...”

 

“Wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary for me to start having problems getting it up,” Mako sniffed, “considering my age and all.  I’m surprised you’ve gotten me as riled up as you have.”

 

“Oi,” putting on a more serious tone, Jamison slapped his right stump onto the man’s chest, “I’m gonna keep ya young fer as long as yer with me.”

 

Scoffing, Mako continued to clean Jamison and pecked his cheek.  “Whatever you say, Jamie.”

 

ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅

 

Sitting at the dining room table with only a towel on them each, Jamison placed the brush down on Mako’s nail and painted as carefully as he could so he didn’t get the black pigment on the man’s skin.  Licking his upper lip in concentration, he outlined first and filled in, repeating the process on each finger and then repeating the whole hand.  All in all, though the process was long and mostly silent, the final outcome was pretty nice.

 

“Not bad,” Mako grunted as he looked at both of his hands, “how much of that paint is left?”

 

“Well, we went through the whole bottle,” Jamison shrugged, “but that’s okay!  I have more, considerin’ black’s my fave.”

 

“Ah,” the older man’s cheeks grew red with blush a bit, “then I suppose that means we’re going to have matching nails from now on?”

 

“Yep!” Jamison grinned, kicking his feet. “Any color you want next?”

 

“Hm...” Turning his head, Mako placed his hands back under the lamp they were drying the paint under and shrugged.  “Maybe pink next?”

 

Hooley dooley, was he ever going to stop being so cute?  Jamison leaned against Mako and nodded, the drowsiness from the tub hitting him again.  “Mmhm,” he sighed, “sounds good ta me, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah man I just wanted to write something soft and fluffy before I have to devote myself fully to the Angst that's coming up in the next few chapters of THWMT so just...I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr is [lilmaeval](http://lilmaeval.tumblr.com/), thank you for reading~


End file.
